Bloody Chaos
by NightfoxRiveria
Summary: Renato has no reliable background story, so I decided to make one. After all... "Life is nothing without a little chaos to make it interesting."
1. Beginnings

"He who creates a poison, also has the cure,  
"He who creates a virus, also has the antidote,  
"He who creates chaos, also has the ability to create peace.  
"He who sparks hate, also has the ability to transform it to love,  
"He who creates misery, also has the ability to destroy it with kindness,  
"He who creates sadness, also has the ability to to covert it to happiness,  
"He who creates darkness, can also be awakened to produce illumination,  
"He who spreads fear, can also be shaken to spread comfort,  
"Any problems created by the left hand of man,  
"Can also be solved with the right,  
"For he who manifests anything,  
"Also has the ability to  
"Destroy it."

― Suzy Kassem

"Once upon a time, there was Chaos. In this Chaos the line between two opposing things was blurred yet they were still opposites. The difference between darkness and light was so obviously there yet it was gray.

"In this Chaos, there was no such thing as an ending yet there was no exact beginning, it was a void, an abyss, and could Create. So there was Creation and Energy. There was Life and Death. Yet it was not complete So it was in this Chaos that Order was born.

"Order was...Chaos's opposite. Structural, complete. There was a beginning and an end, but so very boring. Everything Chaos was supposed to not be.

"Yet, they were so startlingly alike.

"Order was a version of Chaos that Chaos had not known, Chaos was a version of Order that Order could not know. They were everything the other was not, and everything the other could be. Yet, alone, they just were, for nothing could ever be complete without its contrasting partner. Its very opposite.

"Together though, well together they were infinite, never ending, always beginning.

"Together there was Purpose. Without Purpose, Life could not be, without Purpose, there was no Death. Chaos created, Order gave it structure, but together they had made Purpose.

"The thing called Life could finally Live and Begin, the thing called Death would End and Die. "

A small voice called out,

"Madre?"

A woman paused in her story and looked down at a child, her child.

"Yes my little piccolo?"

"Wh-what is my Purpose?"

The woman tilted her head inquisitively. Urging him to clarify his question. His mother stared down at him, acknowledging the question yet seeming to not answer, he grew intimidated. So he curled closer and mumbled a small,

"Nevermind."

"No no, continue my il piccolo."

"Like, everything has an Purpose, right? So what is my Purpose in life, what is my Opposite?"

She smiled warmly at him.

"That, that is something only you can find out, but let me tell you this, you are you no matter what happens, mia il piccolo."

In that moment she could see a sort of determination in her son's eyes. They gleamed with satisfaction, glad that he felt satisfied she started running her fingers through his hair.

"Madre?"

"Si?"

"I want to be someone who makes chaos. Lots of chaos!"

"Piccolo, you can make as much chaos as you want. Just be sure you share with me, alright?"

"Si!"

Then she started to tickle him. Making her child gasp for mercy, chocking with laughter. Then she cuddled him some more as she finally stopped.

"Ah, mia il piccolo."

️

A man stood on a small hill, holding a large bouquet of chrysanthemum flowers. He kneeled down and placed the flowers next to a large stone. Lowering his head and placing it right next to a name carved onto the stone. Sighing softly he spoke,

"Madre, I miss you."

(A/U's Note...again)

Um, the mother's a mist. That should explain the sketchy beginning.


	2. Madre (Mother)

"Renato!"

"Renato!"

Quietly he giggled, Madre could never find him here! He heard footsteps nearing his hiding spot, he tensed. Readying to sprint to the other side of the room in case she did find him, but she walked past. Relieved, he started breathing normally again, having been holding it while she was near.

Then he heard her.

"Ah, to ho trovato!"

Surprised he whipped his head towards the direction of the voice. Madre was peering under the dining table. Odd. She seemed tense, worry started to appear on her face.

"Renato? Renato!?"

Not wanting to worry her, he replied,

"Qui, Mamma!"

She calmed down and stared at his hiding spot. She laughed and shook her head. Her son was hiding in one of the tunnels hidden throughout the house, she thought she had blocked them all. Moving closer, she saw that this one wasn't originally in the house, but had been tunneled out recently.

Her gaze turned slightly hard but still gentle.

"Piccolo cucciolo, how this get here?

Proud, he gazed at her and said,

"I made this, made this with Leon."

Smiling he showed her his favorite stuffed animal, a bright green chameleon that he always carried around. A gift he had received during Natale, his Madre said that La Befana gave it to him!

His madre started to kneel downwards to pick him up, then the glass broke. Madre rolled to the ground, then made it to the other side of the room. Standing in a stance she had made Renato stand in whenever they had lessons together. She was glowing a brilliant gold.

Her arms reached backwards and grabbed a small knife, throwing it at the direction the hidden projectile had come from.

There was a loud crash, then she turned around.

"Renato, nascondere."

Then she started to fall. Her golden glow fading, red started to spread across her simple dress.

He heard footsteps.

"Alla fine, the Demonessa Rossa is dead!"

He tried his best not to whimper. The cloaked man leaned downwards, closer to his beloved Madre.

"Ah, what a pretty woman, too bad I need to bring proof of my kill."

He bit his tongue in an attempt to stay quiet.

A silver knife gleamed in the fading sunset, he gasped. Alerted, the man turned away from his Madre. Almost immediately his Madre moved from her position on the ground to having sliced the man's throat with his own knife.

"Take that, bastarda. Should have made sure I was dead."

She started coughing, coughing blood. Her hands were dripping with blood. Entranced, he stayed frozen in the small tunnel, clutching his Leon.

"Dannazione a lui, the knife was poisoned."

Turning towards him, she smiled.

"Ti amo piccolo."

** ️**

The funeral was small, private. Yet, she had an average gravestone, fairly large, but there was no monument, no loving words engraved. She was buried in a public cemetery, instead of the family cemetery that his Meemaw was buried in.

When Madre died, Renato was left alone. Almost immediately it seemed they had forgotten his Madre. His Padre had already started seeing another woman, a woman that he will soon be marrying. A woman whom was already pregnant with his half-sibling.

It also seemed they had forgotten Renato.

Now he wandered the empty halls, empty halls that were once so full of laughter and chaos. There were no more mutant frogs with ten eyes, no more talking bookshelves, and no more Flames.

Padre had killed all the frogs, burned the bookshelves, and so so much more. Just to make his woman believe that he was a normal person from the upper class with to much money to spend. To make them look _normal._

_For a woman, a stranger._

So he decided to be anything but normal. He caused chaos in the kitchens, mixing up spices, switching the salt and sugar. Interrupting supposedly important meetings with his 'pets.' Letting animals roam the house. Yet, he never was punished, instead he was ignored as servants cleaned his messes.

_Until, he wasn't alone..._

Eventually he made sure that the chaos only affected his Padre, losing all his right foot shoes, making sure he always had a bad hair-day, but never around his woman. Who knows what he'll do? Mostly though, because he had started to befriend the servants, the cooks had taken pity on him and decided to teach him how to cook simple things that had now started to grow more elaborate. The maids had let him help them dust, sweep, and mop, saying his little hands helped them reach the areas they couldn't.

It turned out that they knew what happened to his Madre, they were her friends, her spies. She was assassinated, by who, they would not tell. Instead glaring at his father, so he knew.

Soon, they were the ones who continued his lessons, the lessons that his Madre used to teach him. He learned that those things she had taught him were techniques, assassination techniques. Antidotes for many types of poisons, but making poisons, he knew only how to make laxatives, relaxants, and pain numbers.

He learned how to aim a gun, throwing knives, and how to use weapons that other people don't expect to see, such as a nuclear missile. Then he learned how to block them, no use fighting if you can't block their retaliation.

They were servants, but they were also friends with the Demonesssa Rosso. She had employed them personally, when they were at their lowest. Now she was dead, because of their failure, and so they fulfilled their obligation to her through her son.

He was on his way to becoming on of the best, but the world was anything but kind.

** ️**

Renato had never seen his Padre's fidanzata. Padre had always kept Renato home while he went out on date, when he invited his fidanzata home, he made sure Renato was out. He originally believed it was because of the chaos he caused but now he knew.

It was his eyes.

Apparently normal eyes aren't pitch black, he just thought everyone else was weird and he was the only normal one. It actually made sense at the time, you see, his Madre was a big fan of cosplay.

He was the only one who didn't have to do major clothes-changes, just the occasional dress or suit. The servant though, the servants were a completely different matter. They had to put costumes on so detailed that they looked real, dragons, knights, spiders, and work like that throughout the day. At least he just had to wear his outfit for a few hours then he was allowed to change.

Then his Padre and Madre, they had the best ones. King and Queen, Emperor and Empress, Lord and Lady.

Life was so constant, he never even noticed that he was abnormal. Now that his Padre had married this new _puttana_, he knows about his **_defect_**.

Eyes without their whites, like an animal. Darker than the void, and just as bottomless. To strangers, they seemed empty, accusing of past crimes. All-seeing and all-judging.

When he had met the woman, she had screamed and called him a demon. A monster. He had recoiled in his shock, evidently spooked.

His Padre had believed that he had hurt her and so had punched him. It hurt. His vision went blurry, while his Padre's wife embraced him, clutching her stomach and whispering sweet nothings to his Padre and their baby.

The servants quickly gathered him up as his new matrigna was comforted by his Padre. His mind felt like cotton, then everything cleared again. Yet, he could not blame his matrigna for the pain, she was just startled, but his Padre. His padre had no excuse, he could have probably warned her of his son.

Even so, he could not forgive her for the oncoming pain that she would cause him.

** ️**

The day that she moved into the house, was also the day that the entire staff was released and replaced with her people of her own choosing. To represent the coming of a new Signora, and she didn't like the current staff, they were...not suitable to be around her coming-child, she said.

After the current staff was released and replaced, Renato truly was alone.

It was around this time, that his Padre bought him the last gift he would ever receive from him. They were similar to contacts, but instead of changing his vision, they gave him the appearance of having a sclera. Making his eyes look like a 'normal persons,' but they still couldn't stop a person from feeling like they were looking into the abyss.

Still, it made his Matrigna happier. Less annoying, so he wore them.

Then, then incidents started happening. It seemed only Renato was subject to near-death experiences. The chandelier that they had in their family for generation fell, right over his head, if it weren't for him training as an assassin and honing his sense of danger, he might not have moved in time. Next, his room caught on fire, he had no candles, he had Flames, if it wasn't for him being out of bed when he should have, he could have burned alive. When he grew sick, it turned out the food he ate was poisoned, if it weren't for his Sun Flames, he could have...

It was manageable he told himself, he's still alive.

He knew people were superstitious, but to think he's the cause of all their pain. It was worth it. The first time his Matrigna accused him of somehow ruining her life by something that happened today and so on, it spread. The servants started blaming every thing that ever went wrong on him, food wasn't good, he ruined it, something broke, like perhaps the beds, he did it. Even his Padre did it, saying that he caused his bad days. At his age, he couldn't do most of those things.

Yet he managed. It hurt, but he decided to focus on the good things in life, like Chaos.

He amused himself by trying to find the person who would have the most Chaos that day, to see if he could make it better or worse. If he's going to get blamed anyways, might as well help, right?

When the assassination attempts stopped, that was the calm before the storm. During this calm, his younger brother was born. It was, a happy moment in his life.

The first night the bambino started crying was when he still slept right across from him, having been eight years old and his Matrigna not yet knowing where he slept. The wailing increased in pitch, and finally annoyed at his Matrigna not taking care of the bambino, he walked right over.

As he peered down at his fratellastro, the bambino smiled. He tried a lot of things, dancing, telling him to stop crying, but when he sang. The bambino smiled at him. It was a very gummy smile, but it somehow reminded him of his Madre, despite not being of her womb.

He grew...attached.

Quietly and secretly taking care of his fratellastro minore. When his Matrigna was asleep and the bambino started to cry, he rocked him to sleep. Feeding him mashed fruits and soft foods when the servants couldn't attend to him.

Yet, whenever his Matrigna was around, he had to pretend to hate him. It hurt, so whenever she left he comforted his fratellastro. Saying, he didn't mean it, even though he knew he wouldn't understand.

At least yet.

One day, someone broke into the nursery. Having been nearby when the bambino started crying, he rushed in. he saw a man, poor, probably a thief, but it reminded him of when his Madre was assassinated, and he grew desperate. Almost automatically, he dove for his fratellastro, protecting the bambino, in case the man decided to silence him.

He was determined to protect him, even at the risk of his health.

He threw knives at the man, remembering how he used to routinely practice until his arms were sore. Using his Flame to give him energy and strength, enhancing each of his throws.

When the man ran out of the nursery, he quickly gathered up his knives, not after checking over his fratellastro though.

When he had gathered the last of his knives, one of the servants had arrived. The one who was supposed to be watching him. With a growl he picked up his fratellastro and handed him to her. And he left to continue his day.

Later that night, during the daily family dinner. His Matrigna accused him of nearly killing her child. Saying that one of the servants had caught him in the act of tearing apart the room and had nearly killed the il bimbo. That they had saved his fratellastro and swiftly chased him out of the room.

Saying that he had been jealous that this child was going to inherit the villa and everything with it.

He was calm, ignoring her, he doesn't care for this place. Everything of value had been taken away from him, just his fratellastro minore remained, and it wasn't like he was going to go. Until she mentioned his Madre.

She called her a Demoness. That she had seduced his Padre for the money and had unwittingly killed herself while attempting to do a servants' job. What?

Eventually saying she had left such a horrible child, because even that temptress couldn't stand her own son. That she probably did suicide to preserve whatever honor she had left, having a demon for a child, and that they didn't want it to get out.

That no Lady of the House would be caught doing a servants' job and that she probably did suicide in the face of having a bastarda like him.

He growled.

She shrieked and said that he was attacking her. To take that child away, that he would probably harm her il bambina the next time he could.

Next thing he knew, he was on the streets.

He was handed some food, a suitcase of clothing, and his bag of trinkets, that he managed to grab (trinkets, pfft, he hid his weapons in them, or they were convertible), but his Leon plush was still in his Fratellastro's room. At least he knew he left a reminder of him there.

At least he won't be forgotten by him. Even if he is just a bambino, he still left his mark.

He can't return Home now. Well, there must be something he can do. So he picked up his suitcase and started walking to the nearest town.

(A/U Note)

I don't know what I just wrote. Hopefully I can do this right and write a good KHR Reborn story. Anyways, comment on this so I can get some feedback, it makes me happy. BYYYEEE!


	3. Sunny Days Ahead Giorni di sole a Venire

**_Una buona mamma vale cento maestre._**

**_(A good mother is worth a hundred teachers)_**

️

He was left on the streets. Homeless. with only the clothes on his back and the odd weapon.

The firstborn son of a well-known vinaio, once of a line of noble aristocrats . Heir to the many vineyards his father owned, and entitled to the many acres of land he owned. Having trained in oenology, and so was nearly as much as an expert as his Padre.

Hoping, hoping that Padre would be proud of him.

For once, that Padre would be proud of him. For his matrigna to accept him, to become an actual mother. He tried, honestly he tried so hard.

Yet, it was all for nothing.

All of that balancing between the lessons he was taught to become both an assassin and vintner were all for naught.

Learning to become the heir to the great vintner Francesco Sinclair

He had truly tried to be a perfect son, when it turned out that perfection wouldn't make Padre _look at him_, he turned back to beloved chaos.

For a time he was noticed. Even if it _hurt._

Then when his darling fratellastro was born, he was jealous, yes of the love that only his half-sibling received, the _attention,_ despite him trying so hard to be _perfect_, but he couldn't help but love him as well.

Now, he didn't have to be the perfect son whom caused so much Chaos. Chaos that never truly hurt anyone, Chaos that was restricted until it was_ suffocating_ him. Chaos that he had loved.

Chaos that was now free.

Now that he was free, he could do anything he wanted.

So he did.

The first time he pick-pocketed someone, was when a man tripped over several children running by. He, being the nearest child, was blamed for the act, and was told to pick up all the things he dropped. He did, but as _payment_, he also managed to liberate about several hundred euros.

The second time, was a drunk he found in an alleyway, based off of appearance, he was exceedingly poor. He felt no remorse over taking the money, if the man had a family, evidently they never saw any of the money he would lose to his thirst for il alcolico.

Third time, was a rich nobile that was taking advantage of his status and had attempted to make Renato lower himself to the ground and beg for mercy after he accidentally got mud on his jacket.

So he took what he was due, then what others owed. Taking when none would notice. He grew used to the thrill of taking and never getting caught.

This happened a fourth, fifth, sixth, and so on until he was able to acquire other skills. Yet, he still had a code of honor, he would never swindle any signora out of her money. It was the least he could do, for he was still raised to become a gentleman.

️

One day while on one of his 'adventures,' he met a man with white hair, pale skin and wore round glasses. The man wore a long black trench coat, on one hand he wore a large silver ring, and in the other carried a cane that he didn't seem to use.

Renato had literally fell on top of him after jumping down from a building, having not sensed his presence, as he was running from several what he presumes are several low-ranking mafioso. Since he stole their guns and money, their complete incompetence was boring to him.

Yet, he loved being chased.

Also, he had wanted to be up to date on what weapon models were in season, since, guns are amazing.

They're larger and bulkier than throwing knives, sure, but the ammo is lighter and easier to carry in bulk. Well, that is after a few adjustments.

Neither of them were expecting to see the other, but, it seemed they were both on the run. The man had used Nebbia, Mist, Flames to hide himself, but he was kind of visible, well when using his own Golden Sun Flames could he see him.

Well, more of an outline really, but still distinctly visible.

He could feel a tinge if fear in the air. Not his, then whom? Oh, people are chasing him too?

Looking at him, he could feel what the albino was planning, he was going to ditch him as the people chasing him would then catch Renato and...he didn't have time for this.

So he grabbed unto his leg, and hung on for dear life. If that man was a Mist, he could hide both of them. While clutching the leg he realized, it feels like he's not even hanging onto a person, more like a doll. Except, he's sure this man is alive.

Odd.

When the white-haired man finally stopped trying to pry him off, they were then both covered in a heavy layer of Mist Flames.

Finally after his own pursuers ran past them both he let go. This time the man truly disappeared, Mist teleportation. He's heard of it, but supposedly the pure-Flamed Mists are only capable of that.

Flames of such purity are rare, hunted.

That, that explained a few things about the albino.

Then he saw several babies running past him, each one carried a huge pacifier. Honestly, he doubts they can even get that into their mouths. All of them wore the seven colors of the rainbow, cute.

Still, he pretended like he never saw a thing and walked right out of there. Not like he needs to get involved with a stranger's problems.

️

The first time he's ever had a hit, it was an accident. His first hit, was an accident.

You see, he was celebrating his fourteenth birthday by purchasing some hot chocolate. Having bought himself several small presents and one larger one earlier, a good but slightly over-sized suit, some more contacts and a yellow bow-tie, hey, just because he's no longer as wealthy doesn't mean he should not try to look his best!

Anyways, as he started to walk back to his apartment, he encountered a man harassing a woman.

Today, he felt quite benevolent, it was his birthday after all. So he made several assessments about his soon-to-be victim for today. This man was quite...difficult to be around...fine he was annoying and had quite a disagreeable face. Used to getting his way. Still, he should be nice first, don't judge books by their covers and all.

Being a gentleman, he attempted to divert the attention.

Only to end up standing at gunpoint, while the woman ran off. Leaving him at the, _mercy_, of her captor.

"Brat, that was my date for tonight!"

He hummed in amusement. Like someone that ugly could ever hope to pick up a woman, without insinuating that she's a whore. Sad but true.

So laughingly he said,

"Ahahahahaha, oh... Do you expect me to think that any women could ever like a man like you?"

The stranger pushed him onto the ground all the while he managed to grab his gun, and threw some dirt into it.

Finally, he was overcome by the obvious weight difference. Despite having the skills to able to kill the annoying bastardo quickly, he wanted to play.

The brush of his gun against his skin raised some hairs. Freezing momentarily as he heard a hoarse whisper,

"You, were saying?"

Peering into his eyes, Renato let him feel the full strength of my gaze. Hoping that the supposed 'empty abyss' effect they have works.

"You know, if you were just a little smarter, you would still be dumb."

Renato could almost smell his fear as his own gaze pierced into the man's eyes. Hm, he like doing this. Renato's confidence threw the man off, it unsettled him.

"Hah, don't expect me to spare you brat. You see I'm one of the best and you should fear me, so bow before me because I am..."

Yawning, Renato then shook his hands in front of him, gesturing that he was bored. While the obviously dense man glared at me and cocked his gun. Staring down the barrel Renato drawled,

Hey hey, I'm not calling you a slut, I'm calling you a penny: two faced, worthless, and in everyone's pants, so keep talking, maybe you'll say something intelligent."

The gun clicked. Obviously, there was no gunshot. Having blocked it with dirt earlier. The man seemed surprised at this and peered down the gun's barrel. Apparently trying to find the blockage. Renato leaned closer to him and whispered.

"Bang."

Right as he said that, the gun went off. Jerking, he stared in surprise at the man.

Now, that was unexpected.

He had wanted to scare him, now he's dead. Damnit, now he has to hide the body. Sighing he started to drag it further into the darkness of the alley. Hopefully whomever finds this believes death by suicide. As he wiped the blood off his jacket, the hairs on his neck rose. Calm, be confident, he can still bullshit his way out of this. Smiling, almost criminally he called out.

"What are you doing, come out of the shadows."

Slow clapping echoed through the alleyway.

"My, my, I expected a show, but not quite as magnificent as this."

Effortlessly sliding into a casual defense form, Renato looked into the strange woman's eyes.

She had dark hair black hair with cold hazel eyes and bright red flowers were tattooed on part of her face. Red pantsuit and ribbon with white sleeve cuffs.

"Ah, signora, I am glad you enjoyed it."

She tilted her head in mild curiosity. While Renato stared at her, prepared to fight this woman if she tried anything. Yes, he's a gentleman, but anyone whom is that rich that hangs around here has connections. Or are mentally insane and so try to lure people in and then kill them for whatever reason, cultist, enjoyment, or for experiments.

You know, basic stranger danger. He was wary of her, for all he knew she was some richer snob whom was coincidentally insane.

Then she spoke,

"The name's Daniela, Daniela Vongola."

Vongola? Vongola? The biggest mafia in Italia? That Vongola?

He's going to _die_. She walked up to his still form. Smiling amusedly, she handed him a large black case.

"Here's the reward, as promised. €5,000,000."

Finally snapping back to reality after a being temporarily shocked into silence, he spoke,

"F-Five million euro?"

H-how did...

"I know I know, it's far to low a price for this traditrice's head. How about we double it?"

What?

She pulled out another suitcase,

"I had believed there would be two hitmen for this job, but, it would be a hassle to carry this back, so go ahead and have this."

Handing him two cases of what Renato presumed was €10,000,000. What a day. He have never held this much in all his twelve years alive.

"I'll recommend you to a friend of mine, Mr..."

Either he could give her a fake name and just hope the money can last. Or, he can take this opportunity and become...a hitman. Well, death has never bothered him. This could also help him pay his rent and allow him to buy things he never really could indulge in. Things he had wanted but could never get, not without a price. Now though.

Realizing he was being rude, he replied,

"Renato, Renato Sinclair."

That day, was when the start of what would soon become the World's Greatest Hitman.

️

Of course, who would he be without his daily Chaos?

After arriving back at his small one-room apartment, he started the small stove under the only window. Pouring milk and the ingredients needed to make cocoa. He had waited who-knows-how-long to get these. The stuff had to be imported from a place called South America then then there was the cost of fresh cream. It had cost him a small fortune. At his old villa, he would have hot chocolate every winter.

This birthday he decided he would finally buy some with stolen money. Having grown into pre-adolescence he was starting to eat more. Which took quite a lot out of his already small budget.

He had been worried about how he was going to go about things, but now... Now with €10,000,000, he can have as much hot chocolate as he wants.

Absently stirring the murky liquid, never noticing how a chameleon fell out of a portal above him and into the hit chocolate. Until he heard splashing that is. Staring at the ominous liquid he loaded his newly acquired gun and stepped backwards.

Adjusting his aim until it was pointed at the frothing liquid.

Then the lizard poked its head out. Almost immediately he was cooing at how adorable it was. Gently taking him out of the heated pot of warn milk and cooling him down slowly. He decided to name the little lizard Leon II, but he'll just call him Leon. Distractedly he poured himself a cup of hot chocolate.

Never noticing that the portal that his newly acquired pet cane from also somehow ruined the once perfect hot chocolate. After searching through the cupboards for some sugar and paper for a list, he heard a moan.

Turning around swiftly, he held the lizard he was-already-attached to protectively. Staring in shock at the liquid.

Slowly the hot chocolate started to rise out of the cup as a black sludgy monster. Quickly dumping the cupful of living hot chocolate back into the pot and throwing it out the window.

Decidedly he vowed a vow of never touching another cup of hot chocolate. He never wants to have hot chocolate again. Just a cupful of painful memories. Who would want that?

Hm, what about coffee?

Yeah, coffee sound good.

A nice creamy latte or should he take it black like an espresso? How about both, yeah, that sounds good.


	4. Life is a Dream (La Vita é un Sogno)

(AU's Note)

Based off of two dreams I once had. It was weird and slightly disturbing. One of them had a fox and the other had zombies, I just changed them to be more scary. Maybe to another person, they would be scary.

Except, they were not nightmares, for in the end, they were beautiful.

Oh yeah, this particular chapter is dark, so read at your own pleasure! No other warnings, since from now on it will be taking darker path, after all. He is a hitman after-all.

(End of AU's Note)

_Something was calling him, pulling him in. He could not resist, he did not want to resist. There was something standing there, silently calling him. Something he knew... he started to move closer, leaning forward, but something pulled him back. Struggling, he was pulled further backwards. _

_Away._

_Away from that wonderful golden light and the...dark figure within._

_Desperately he thrashed, flailing and scratching. Trying to fight off his captor, so he could go forward. Yet his captor blinded him with something, but not without a cost._

_A sweet metallic smell wafted up his nostrils. _

_Blood._

_Iron, blood, it made him so hungry, hungry for more. He wanted more, more blood, more and more. To rid himself of this filth and to cleanse himself with the lifeblood._

_The man that was holding him down, smelled...smelled so good._

_Hungrily, he growled, quietly. His eyes were covered with a dark cloth, but that didn't matter, he could feel the man's flesh on him._

_Opening his maw, he opened his jaw, and clawed the decidedly male captor. Feeling flesh give way, he let the blood drip down his claws, as he tasted a faint trace of iron._

_Satisfied, he turned towards the golden figure, and he felt contentment radiate from the figure. Silently, he closed in on the figure, only to come face to face with a mirror._

_The mirror..._

_The mirror did not show him, but a wolf. A black wolf radiating a golden light._

_He knew that was his reflection, how?_

_Then the wolf smiled. A great toothy smile, maw stretched wide in a predatory way, eyes sharp with amusement. Canines glinted, but its eyes stared at him in an all-encompassing void. _

_Forever, eternally hungry._

With a gasp, Renato woke.

He could feel Leon moving around on his pillow for a more comfortable position. Ignoring this, he dove under, under the safety of his blanket, he contemplated his dream. Perhaps, this has to do with all his kills?

After his first 'accidental' kill, a hit, killing people became easier. It came so naturally to him, the sweet metallic smell of blood, the sight of glassy doll eyes, the thrill of hunting them and as a thank-you for the thrill, he ended it quickly.

Death made Renato _so_ excited.

It was addicting.

Of course, he didn't kill everyone who happened to cross him, just the ones who truly deserved to die. The ones with money on their heads and with enemies all around them.

He liked them _desperate._

Of course there was the occasional competition. They wanted his prey, they wanted to take what was his, so in turn he played with them. Little mind-games that twisted their realities until they didn't even know up from down.

He worked in the mafia but he was not of the mafia, not attached to a sky or don, no actual ties. Just one of the many killers there for the money.

Yes, despite his love of death, he has no goal. No purpose to keep going, yes the thrill is fun, but he's _bored._

...and...

Leon doesn't like it when he kills to many people, he makes these adorable sad-eyes and he starts to feel guilty, Leon doesn't mind that they're dead or were killed, he just seems worried about him. Perhaps, Leon is the only thing keeping him from twisted insanity.

So despite him loving the thrill of hunting down his prey and killing them and get rewarded with a large sum of money, he likes a good challenge, to learn and grow. He won't be able to get any of the more interesting jobs until he grows older, or if he joins a mafia famiglia. Something that he doesn't want.

Challenges were something he craved.

He had one as his father was a world-class vintner, he had been his apprentice. Making a fine wines without tasting his Padre's prized grapes, making them quality. Despite Padre hating him, all the duties of a professional vintner fell to him.

For his Padre was stupido and shared all the finer arts of wine-making with him and tasking him with them. In hopes of keeping him away from his _**family**_ and home. Yet, then he was never bored. Before, he also took care of his little fratellastro, and that itself was a full-time job.

There was purpose.

Killing people is not a purpose but it is still enjoyable, kind-of. Good, bad, neither type of target really mattered. In the end they all died. All of them were so very selfish, and he was okay with that, but those few who did things for others he would gladly spare, if only some were there.

He's well off enough financially that he could live out his years comfortably enough that he won't need to seriously work for a long time. There's no reason to continue killing people, he's already richer than everybody else.

Yet he's so bored.

Even Leon is getting bored. Now with this dream, he decided to take it as a sign, a sign to do something.

Perhaps a trip to the local coffee-shop will help?

️

Ah, the rich smell of coffee.

Relaxed, he sipped a strong cup of espresso, waving off a bothersome waiter with a generous tip. Letting the bitter taste fill his mouth as he pondered his dream and other troublesome thoughts.

He's no stranger to dreams filled with blood and death, but usually they're about someone he knows, almost-nightmares but still dreams. Dreams that end with a sort of peacefulness as he finally accepts their deaths, then he wakes to them alive and healthy.

Odd dreams, but they prepared him for his eventual departure from their lives.

Leon pressed himself closer to his cheek, cupping a hand he petted the little chameleon. Somehow Leon seems to know when he ventures unto darker thoughts, distracting him with adorable little things.

Leon, Leon is a good friend. Unconsciously, he kept petting the chameleon.

Suddenly Leon felt a nip on his fingers, slowly Renato pulled his hand away from his neck, with the lizard still attached.

"Che, what do you think you're doing Leon?"

Amused, he peered into the little chameleon's eyes, then from the corner of his eye he saw _him_. His little fratellastro, standing in the middle of the street. _All alone._

He should be six years old now, six years. Six years since he's been left on the streets. Six years and his fratellastro still has that little chameleon doll.

Hm.

Moving upwards, he prepared to guide his little fratellastro somewhere safe, he's to young to be out alone. Then someone shoved him back down, angrily he glared at the _stronzo_.

"Sinclair, I would like to speak to you. First-born son the the famed Vintner Franciso Sinclair."

He could barely keep the killing intent our of his voice.

"You know, I could kill you..."

From the corner of his eye, he saw his Padre and Matrigna embrace the lost piccolo, having finally found him. Relieved he put his full attention on the current threat.

Those mocking eyes peered at him in boredom, tinged with feigned-interest and a familiar _hunger._ Leon curled around his finger, also looking at the stranger.

"Little Sinclair, what makes you think you could kill me?"

_He knew his name..._

Cold dark anger curled in him, ready to lash out. _How dare he, how dare he associate him with that man?_

Peering down, he could see Leon rub against his finger reassuringly, except Leon seemed tense as well. Something glinted in the light, a quick glimpse showed it to be a gun.

He shouldn't let down his guard.

The man started talking, slowly but ever so condescendingly.

"I honestly don't see what the Malocchio Famigila Don's head sees. Of course I'm pretty sure he can't see, the idiota cieco, but it's not like he's been wrong. Now tell me little Sinclair, what's so interesting that my Don wants you in our Famiglia?"

Slowly backing away, Renato stared into the armed stranger's eyes. Defiant and proud, letting his flames form if the decidedly mafia man attacked.

"You know, I thought you were like a peacock. _Little Sinclair_, but I like that look in your eyes, you'd make a good hitman."

The man seemed to relax and put away the gun, suddenly he pulled out a knife, while the other hand grabbed his gun, and tried to slash him. Stepping back, Renato pulled back, hand fumbling around until it grabbed something, quickly he pointed it at the offender.

It was another gun, but a sleek green and black one, appearing to be of Beretta make. The weight on his shoulder was gone. Leon was...Leon was the gun?

When?

There was screaming and panicked civilian around them. Ignoring the commotion, they focused on each other. His opponent slyly glanced at him, smiling in fascination.

"Good choice in guns..."

Glaring, Renato adjusted his stance. Prepared to dodge and retaliate if he tried to attack.

"Say, how would you like to be a Hitman? One of the greatest ever?"

Dubiously, Renato stared at the man, as he relaxed and smirked. Bracing for a hit, he stepped back. The man continued talking, as though he was sure he would accept.

"I'll buy you all the espresso you'd ever want."

Espresso?

Instead of paying, this person would. And with the amount of espresso he drinks? That was literally an act of clemency by 'someone up there 'for all the hardship he has had.

Accepting money from a stranger after threatening to kill him? It's not the weirdest thing that's ever happened.

"Deal."

Happily Renato threw him the bill and ran. Yelling out a meeting place.

"Meet me at nine! Here tomorrow!"

It does no good to let the other person play him.

Laughing, he ran as he heard the man cry out in anger. Leaving him to pay for a weeks worth of coffee beans, a little coffee cake, and ten cups of espresso. Let me tell you, those were not cheap.

So off he went, leaving the bill to a complete stranger. Leaving him to pay after their standoff, and the hush money to the staff.

Chuckling, he whispered to Leon that he'd get him the chocolate crickets that he's been wanting.

And so started his apprenticeship to_ someone..._

(A/U Note)

I-I don't know what i just did. Hope this turns out okay.


	5. Poaching is Illegal

**_"Chi si prede cura dei bambini deve accettare il bene ed il male." _**

**_(Those whose job it is to take care of children have to accept the good with the bad.)_**

He approached the coffee shop, in the window seat sat the man. Dressed in a fitting nero suit, sipping from the rim of a simple glass of wine. With a sigh, he entered the shop. As the shop cashier told the barista to get his usual, he stared into Leon's golden gaze.

He tilted his head, silently questioning. _Should I do it?_

Leon shook his head, not liking the idea._ Danger, danger, why should he trust this man? His own name isn't even well known, this is the best time to draw out, it's not to late. If he waits any longer, there will be no escape._ So with a humph, he made his choice.

He sat behind the tall man, not bothering to meet his gaze but rather seemingly ignoring the threatening aura the man exuded. Besides, that was the only table not taken by anyone else in the small shop.

"So little Sinclair, have you made your decision?"

The waiter came up with several types of coffee on his platter, ranging form a dark ristretto to a milky macchiato, and to a sweet mocha. Happily he sat and drank all these differing types of coffee, having not yet decided which one was his favorite.

A quick glance into the reflective surface of the window showed the man raising his eyebrow, in the metaphorical sense of course.

"I'm not paying for that."

Renato laughed quietly before taking a sip of the ristretto. Hm, it seems they didn't steep the coffee long enough for this one, it's more like an espresso except with no milk.

"Then there's no reason to join the Mafia, well officially of course."

A dark chuckle reverberated through the shared seat, it crawled down his spine. Leon nuzzled him and shifted into a small hand-gun. His fingers fingered the trigger but no need to get trigger-fingers so early, so he patted the little shape-shifting lizard. Reassuring him that he won't need help so soon.

"Coffee is your motivator for you completing those hits?"

He laughed amusedly, his slowly deepening voice softening the blow of those words. Just because it's partially true doesn't make it a complete lie.

"Coffee and other minor things."

The quiet sound of a gun reloading made him tense, looking up he saw the man gazing at several other people entering the small coffee-shop. The man's gaze quickly darted towards him before he ordered another small glass of morning wine.

"Famiglia Macchina men. Annoying vermin."

Looking back at the new customers, he noticed that their stances were stiff and were rather observing the customers than the cashier whom was diligently taking their rather extensive orders. He felt something coming from the man in leading the small group of men, he didn't like it.

The sicario sitting behind him nodded approvingly at him.

"Sky flames, it seems someone's not bothering with general etiquette like respectable Sky's should and poking his flames where they don't belong. Disgustoso."

With a hum, he agreed with the man while drinking the last of the creamy macciato down and reaching for the rich mocha.

"Poaching for elements, it seems like this delinquette needs to learn his manners."

Continuing to rant, the man seemed distracted while the Sky locked his gaze onto him. Glancing at the sicario, Leon licked his hand as he felt the cool and familiar touch of a gun. The Sky, the cielo degenerato, motioned towards his lackeys, elements to move to his table.

Quietly he growled into his cup of delicious caffeine as the sicario laughed amusedly behind him. Leon crawled around his neck, temporarily calming him down.

The Sky smiled stupidly at him. Flames flaring brightly, he narrowed his eyes at the surrounding customers and the oddly serene look each one held.

"Ciao, I'm Piero Macchina and these are my Elements little one."

With a growl, he stood up and looked down at the hitman behind him. His flames withdrawing slowly,_ no he doesn't want a bond..disgusting._

"Uffa, if I have to deal with this all the time in the Mafia, find someone else to apprentice you. Besides, this is just a part-time thing, no need to make this official. I don't need a cieli stupidi trying to poach unbounded elements like myself."

Indirectly refusing both parties while insulting one, he excused himself. Ignoring the anger-filled glance the Sky gave him, or the shocked stare the hitman gave. Shocked because this little element refused sky-attraction.

He gazed into the sky's eyes. His gaze hard and like the endless abyss compared to the rather weaker sky. Dark eyes challenging.

Unrepentantly he smiled at the man. Promising the tempting silence of death.

_After all, all they want are servants. For people to serve them, to follow them around like dogs, as though we owe anything to them. As they sit on high thrones, playing their little games of war._

_Hah._

_Stupido, why play such a game for so long for such little rewards that you can take away just like that? A simple bullet to the head and everything you've worked for, gone._

With that he headed out into the streets, pushing past the Sky and his Elements, folding his Sun flames inwards and trying to rid himself of the last traces of fiamme del cielo, of that flame that made such honeyed sweet lies of Harmony. All lies in the end.

Inside though, he _burned_...burned in silent fury of the insult paid to him.

Leon nosed his neck comfortingly, before he flopped on his shoulder.

"I don't really like the way they were talking Leon. What's the use of becoming his apprentice, he talks as though we are equals and this is merely a means to a future partnership but I am young. Young enough to be taken advantage of, young enough to be used. After all, I'm still just a cockroach from the slums compared most mafioso.

"I will be expected to follow rules and seek a Sky."

With a smile, he nuzzled the small lizard. Dark eyes soft with quiet understanding.

"I can become a hitman anytime I want, and the time is just not now. Perhaps if that Signora came, I will not refuse her, but I am a simple man, riches and fame are nice but I have no need of such things, the only thing anyone needs is a good cup of coffee and a little bit of chaos.

"Ah Leon, a good cup coffee as I watch the world burn is all I need."

️

The glaring sunlight sent him burrowing back into the darkness of his blankets. A long rope-ish thing wrapped itself around his arms and slowly slithered up towards his face. Laying still, he pretended to be all but dead to the world, the rope-ish thing grew feet.

Tiredly he realized Leon was jumping on his face, so he flipped himself over and mashed his face into the pillow. Leon continued to jump then a resounding yell nearly made him jump.

"WAKE UP!"

He stared dumbly at Leon, whom continued to talk.

"Good, to the store we go. You promised chocolate crickets the week before and the days after but you haven't gotten me chocolate crickets. Now wake up and get me chocolate crickets!"

Leon is talking. Leon is chameleon.

A talking chameleon.

How is Leon talking again?

With a cloudy gaze, Renato stared the small chameleon in the eyes. Pitch black mirroring a blazing gold. A green tail waved as it somehow snapped in his face, making him blink once-twice.

"Ah, Renato did I break you?"

The lizard, chamaleonte, stared into his eyes, his own golden gaze filled with mirth and mischief. His gaze sly, he spoke again.

"Mamma mia, if only I knew my piccolo Renato was so delicate I would have been much gentler in my wording!"

With that statement Leon stiffened his tail and legs as he tottered on the edge of the bed, his eyes teasingly glancing at his own. Alarmed, he held his hands under him in case he fell. The lizard waved his green tail in front of his face.

"Aha, my Renato is still in that thick head of yours! For a moment there I though you had a lot of salt in your gourd. Now up you get and get me those chocolate crickets you promised."

Looking down Renato watched Leon as he started mumbling indecipherably downwards, then looked at him despairingly.

"Ehi Renato, I know you probably don't understand me but I really want those chocolate crickets. So please."

With that statement, Leon gazed a deep soul-searching gaze into his own, wide in a faux puppy-eyed way. It looked so hopeless and wanting, absolutely adorable. So sighing, he grabbed a few clothes from the credenza and lifted Leon to his face.

"Fine fine, I'll get those stupidi grilli al cioccoloto for you my little lizard."

Leon's eyes widened comically as he realized that Renato had actually understood him, that or read his mind. Either one a likely option. Wait, maybe he had been projecting a bit too much.

Eh, whatever just happened will get him his chocolate crickets and that's just fine.

?

Sorry about the lack of updates. I have no idea on how to connect this with that and well...I'm so sorry about the short chapter!

Please forgive me for my insolence!


	6. Worldly Things (Cose Mondane)

**Happiness can only exist in acceptance.**

**~George Orwell**

White paper fluttered wildly in the wind.

Twirling and dancing in the roaring gale, before settling to a stand-still. Humming questioningly, a hand picks up the incomplete newspaper and opened it to a random page. Dark eyes settling on a picture of a mansion, and the accompanying story written beside it.

Expectant gaze turning to silent horror.

Eyes widen in shock as trembling, pale hands clutched the paper tightly. Grasping it close, as the wind attempts to tear it away. Chin wobbling as he mouthed his thoughts.

His father is dead.

His fratellastro, his dear fratellino is dead.

They're dead.

_They're dead._

**_They're dead._**

There was a fire. All that remains of his past is gone, burned away by the fire and flame. Burned away until all that remains is ash.

Chest shaking, he covered his mouth as hysterical laughter rang out.

Padre...although his Padre was abusive in some ways. Although, he abandoned him, his son, his own blood. Renato still kind of cared for him. After all, blood is thicker than water.

He was still famiglia.

Family.

Ducking into a nearby alleyway, he tried to suffocate that hysterical laughter. Biting his tongue harshly, as several tears leaked out. He could feel several passersby confused stares but he only could only cover his face in shame.

Laughing hysterically, when all he can feel is shock?

He feels...sad. Yes.

But why?

Why laugh instead of cry?

This laughter, was unexpected. It had confused him, and it's wrong. It's wrong to laugh when your own family dies. True, his father never cared for him, but that was his little brother.

It's wrong to laugh.

So why?

️

He started taking on hits again. Wishing for that adrenaline, wanting it to pound in his blood instead of that strange emptiness that seemed to echo in his entire being. Slowly getting more and more difficult missions, as he had already made a name for himself before. It was a small name, with little reputation besides. being a decent killer-for-hire.

Able to effectively perform to the clients requests.

Several times he met up with the man that had tried to apprentice him. They were still on decent terms with each other and apparently, the offer was still open, the offer to bound him to a crime family.

Slowly, requests for him grew. As different famiglie took notice of his youth, wanting to get in his favor and chain him to them. Sending different skies his way, for some odd reason expecting him to yield to their flames.

To yield his entire being to their disgusting fiamma.

Several times, he had to put down several tutori, guardians, because their cielo wanted to force him. Force him to bond with them, as they drugged him. Several times they had caught him, but in the end, he killed them all.

Then another time, INTERPOL had tried to take him in for questioning. They were curious as to how such a young _child_ could face off against several famiglie, but had underestimated him. To break Omerta, is a sin and he would rather die before he does.

They will not be recovering for another few years. The sheer damage and reconstruction of the place had taken will require funds that even he gawks at. _Although, it was worth bribing that one official..._

The Vongola Famiglia never sent people after him though. That, he is thankful for. In fact, he has taken several requests from the Vongola.

He still remembers, and cherishes, that surprising €10,000,000. The money has come in helpful whenever he is in a pinch. Which is rare, now that he has immersed himself in this familiar lifestyle.

Now, his kills have more of a reputation and so much more money on their heads. One kill at least every year, is enough to live well off of. The only problem is, the more of a reputation, the more allies and people willing to go after him.

So he has to immerse himself in unnecessary blood-shed once again.

What a good thing that he has never felt faint at the sight of blood.

️

"Renato, you okay?"

Staring into those vibrant yellow eyes, he nodded. A green tail whacked him on the face, before the little lizard glared at him.

"Liar. Tell me, why you have been so depressed lately?"

Laughing sharply, he picked up Leon by his tail. Continuing to stare into those eyes still filled with life and not _empty __**empty**__**eMpTy**_...

"Why should I tell a stupida lucertola like you, what I'm feeling?"

A gun cocked and suddenly he was staring down the barrel of a shot-gun. Calmly stepping back, he realized that somehow, the obviously lizard-Leon became a shot-gun-Leon. Odd, Leon has never done this before.

The lizard-gun snarled at him.

"Don't. Call. Me. Stupid. Now tell me Re-na-to, why you are acting so _depressed._ _Please._"

Sighing, he relented to the shot-gun-Leon. Not even wanting to bother why his friend, lizard-named-Leon, somehow became a Beretta DT-11. _He was just so tired. _So he relented, and he told him,

"Fine. My father is dead and so is my little brother. Pathetic, huh? I'm grieving for the very people I should hate, the people that _abandoned_ me and **left me for dead!** _They left me._"

A quiet voice spoke up, drawing his attention away from the white-washed wall.

"No it's not. It's not pathetic to grieve for them. In fact, my parents are dead and..."

Leon's voice wobbled as he trailed off. This was the first time he had seen such weakness from such a child-like lizard. Incredulous, he stared intently at the little lizard that had accompanied him throughout all these years.

"You had a family?"

Now it was the chameleon's turn to be incredulous.

"What? You think that because I live with you, that I don't have a family. I had dozens of brothers and sisters, and only one mother and father. What makes you think I don't know what grief is?_ I had dozens of brothers and sisters...and now I only have one._"

Looking into those golden eyes, he knew. He knew.

"Then we'll be family."

Leon tilted his head as he stared at him. Eyes curious but dull with sadness. His heart clenched, because he dragged that sadness out. He dulled those golden eyes.

"We're alone, and all we have are each other. You've been by my side, and I trust you. So?"

A green tail wrapped around his thumb. Hanging off his hand, the little chameleon nodded assertively.

"Yes, you can be my pet."

Amused, Renato chuckled at his friend's antics. Eyes gleaming slyly as he drawled out,

"Is that so? Now Leon, tell me when exactly you learned to shape-shift and if you could teach me."

The little lizard stared at him, wide eyes knowing just what to say to calm down his 'pet.' Besides, teaching a human to do a few tricks is cool and at this point, he practically raised him!

"I can't teach you how to do a full transformation like me, but I can show you what humans call cosplay."

His human raised an eyebrow, innocent round eyes curious and adorable. Honestly, this is the cutest human ever, and he doesn't have to worry about naming it. A deep, but youthful voice broke him out of his daydreaming.

"Cosplay? Madre already showed me that."

Huffing, Leon snorted at that.

"No, this isn't me playing a dress-up party with you, but showing you, how to become your disguise."

The human chewed on his lip as he thought, pondering something. Such a cute little habit. Smiling inwardly, he stared up at Renato, watching every minuscule change of expression. Already cooing inwardly.

"How about you show me this 'skill' this week? After, you show me what other forms you can make_. Leon._"

His human pet, is so sadistic!

He didn't want to do this, but this is an emergency.

"Seventy percent off, all coffee beans to celebrate their opening. Two blocks north of here, called Tazza di Caffè D'oro."

Already half-way out the door, Renato stumbled as he ran out into the streets. Hunting for this new coffee shop.

"Tazza di Caffè D'oro. Got it."

Ah, his human is so adorable. Good thing he knows how to calm him down.


End file.
